Kyoko
Kyoko is an actress of horror films.She gives birth to Kayako Seaki as Kayako reborns. Acting Kyoko is knowen to be an scream Queen,Which she is very annoyed with.Her fiance,Masashi,Says that his parents are very proud of her.One of her fans,Megumi,Says she that she loved her films and one was about an slideing door. Crash Kyoko and Masashi are driveing home one night and they run over an cat.When Masashi gets back to the car,Kyoko notices white feet going to the dead cat.When they drive,Kyoko freaks as Toshio Seaki has the driveing wheel and the car crashes.Kyoko has had an miscarrage and she screams out in horror. The curse Kyoko go's to visit Masashi who is in an coma.Kyoko then sees Toshio,Who touches her stomache.She asks her mother is she had an brother.She says no.Kyoko is convinced her baby could have been an boy.Some time later,Kyoko is in an film.Kyoko screams and faints of an ghost.The girls then come to get her,But one screams out of script.Chiharu then faints when she keeps looking at Kyoko.Kyoko then go's to the doctor who tells her baby is prefectly normal.Kyoko then go's to her house and is woken up by her mother.She go's down and finds her mother sleeping.She closes the door and sees Toshio looking at her mother.She turns around and Toshio is not there.Kyoko then sees Toshio again and her mother dies. Kyoko and Megumi see an stain and Megumi says it is weird.Later on,Kyoko and their crew are acting.Evreyone is discussing about the haunting curse.Then,An noise is heard and evreyone thinks it is Kyoko's microphone.Kyoko and Megumi talk and Megumi knows Kyoko is pregnant.Kyoko then sees Megumi going away after she gives her an bracelet.Behind her,Kayako and Toshio are in the past cooking lunch and Toshio is behind Kyoko and Megumi turns around but does not see anything. Kyoko thinks that she is seeing her mother and when she touches her,She disapears.The next day,Kyoko and Masashi's mother visit Masashi.She helps her get rid of old flowers and the bracelet drops.Kyoko picks them up but Masashi reaches up to her.Later,The two go up in the fresh air and Kyoko does not know what to do with the baby.She touches her belly and Masashi has an seizure of sorts.Later,Director Keisuke meets up with Kyoko. The pair chat and Keisuke says that Tomoka hanged herself and Megumi has disapeared without an trace.He says that Megumi was screaming and he came but she was not there.He then says that sevrel of the casts have disapeared.Kyoko says her mother also died.The two drive back to her home and Kyoko says that she does not want to get invovled.The two then see Megumi going into Kyoko's home.The two try to open the door but can not.Kyoko manages to open it. Keisuke sees Megumi holding an journal.He turns on the lights and Megumi is right next to him.He falls down and Megumi disapears.The diray falls down.The two are freaked out and decide that something is happening.Kyoko and Keisuke then find out the first residents of the house and Kyoko is convinced she survived the crash for an reason.Kyoko falls asleap in her home and an stain gets bigger.Megumi's head apears and she reaches out for Kyoko,But Kyoko's mother touches her befour Megumi can touch her.Kyoko remembers Masashi touching her. Kyoko then visists the house to find out what is happening.She sees Chiharu screaming out to Hiromi to open the door.Suddenly,Kayako apears and stares at Kyoko,Who faints.Later on,Kyoki is taken to the hospital and has an high chance of miscarrage.The baby comes out while Masashi senses something is wrong.The baby is delivered and evreyone screams.Kyoko is shocked when Toshio is seen shouting Mother at the baby.Evreyone but Kyoko dies.Keisuke walks in and is attacked and killed by the reborn Kayako. Kyoko wakes up and grabs her baby.Kyoko knows that she will end up dying either way so she still looks after the baby.Years later,Kyoko and Kayako are walking.An boy witnessess Kayako pushing Kyoko downstairs.The boy runs and Kyoko smiles as she sees Kayako walking away with her diary.